1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an entertainment system which includes portable electronic devices, such as portable game terminals and memory cards and a host machine which is connected to said portable electronic devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable electronic devices or subordinate machines such as traditional memory cards that are used, inserted into a master information system such as a video-game machine, are composed of an interface to connect to the main body (host machine) of the information apparatus and nonvolatile storage cells to store data.
Recently, considerations have been made to equip subordinate machines that are connected to a host machine, such as a video-game machine, using memory-card slots, with a function to execute a program such as a game. Since such subordinate machines can be used as portable game terminals as such, their applied field is expanded, and they lead to a rise in new demands.
Conventional portable electronic devices such as the above-noted portable game terminals are given special or proper identification numbers including identification characters and symbols. Although these are convenient for manufacturers to distinguish them from others, they do not have much use for users. Even if they can be used to distinguish them from other electronic devices one has at hand, it is not very interesting.